


Saturday Night

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal’c’s pursuit of musical knowledge gives Jack a wonderful idea and has some interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night

______________________________________

The strains of bass beats and rapid-fire words emanating from Teal’c’s room were something that had garnered a small crowd in the hallway. Daniel was at the forefront of said small crowd, listening to the words. They were rather muffled, so he was having a very hard time putting it all together. But he could have sworn he heard, “Compton” a few times. He frowned and chewed on the bottom of his pen as he thought. He never even noticed when Jack pushed his way to the front.

“Daniel,” Jack began in his, “An explanation, please” tone of voice. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not too sure,” Daniel replied slowly, his mind still intent on deciphering the muffled music. “But I think Teal’c is listening to rap, West side maybe.”

“Sounds like NWA.”

Daniel looked back to see everyone else looking at the culprit, a young sergeant. She blinked at them before shrugging.

“I _did_ grow up in Compton.”

Jack shook his head, as if to say that was enough for one day. “All right folks, show’s over. You can all head home. Now.”

The crowd dispersed with a grumble, and the hallway was clear once more in a few minutes. Daniel went back to listening as Jack turned to him.

“You know, you’re not exactly supposed to be encouraging that.”

“I’m not supposed to be encouraging language and decryption skills?” Daniel couldn’t quite resist a small smirk.

Jack glowered at him for a moment before he snorted and walked up to Teal’c’s door. Daniel couldn’t stop the snicker from escaping; Jack looked every inch the parent intent on yelling at a child to, “turn down the damned racket”. The music inside stopped abruptly and the door was opened a few minutes later.

“T, do you mind keeping it down?” Jack asked. “You had a small crowd gathering around your door. A crowd in the hall is generally not a good thing.”

“I did not realise it could be heard,” Teal’c said as he stepped aside for them to come in. “My accommodations have been recently soundproofed.”

“Really?” Daniel asked as Jack stepped in and he followed. “When did… Sam?”

Daniel stared at Sam, who was looking at him innocently with a CD perched on her index finger. Jack was staring at her as well, like he was desperately trying to put the pieces together.

“Okay,” Jack started. “Let me see if I got this… you both,” he gestured between them. “Were in here, listening to rap music?”

“Yes, Sir.” Sam replied as if it was the most obvious thing on the face of the planet.

“Doesn’t that stuff rot your brain or something?” Jack mused a moment later.

“We were analysing the socio-political context of the songs.” Teal’c explained as he took a seat and gestured for them to do the same.

Jack regarded Teal’c for a moment. “And you didn’t get Daniel, why?”

“DanielJackson was occupied. SamanthaCarter agreed to assist me, which she did most admirably.”

“So what did you guys learn?” Daniel asked as he seated himself, cross-legged, on the floor.

“Compton really wasn’t the place to grow up back then,” Sam chimed in as she sifted through the pile of CDs on the floor. “I think that’s enough of that for one day, don’t you Teal’c?”

“Indeed,” Teal’c agreed. “Though, I am most intrigued by this form of music called opera.”

“Opera?” Jack echoed, the interest evident in his voice.

Teal’c nodded his head. “I have heard it involves a fat lady singing at the end.”

“Figure of speech,” Daniel corrected. “It doesn’t always involve a fat lady, quote unquote, singing.”

“Daniel,” Jack began. “There’s always a fat lady singing. Have you learned nothing from Looney Tunes?”

“I know it’s winter and all Jack, but you watch too many Saturday morning cartoons. Especially on your downtime,” Daniel kept his attention focused on Teal’c. “But the point is that opera is a perfectly valid musical genre, despite what some with… precise taste might say.”

“Hey, is it my fault that Fudd’s, “Kill the wabbit” is a classic?” Jack protested.

“Wagner, Bizet, Carnicer, Profofiev,” Daniel listed, ignoring Jack’s words. “In that respective order, German, French, Spanish and Russian. There’re many more, and what’s considered opera here, may be referred to as something else in another part of the world. But the point is that, at the core of the story, opera is universal, Teal’c. And most people do know something about it. The fat lady aside.”

“I liked Irving’s rendition of Die Walküre,” Jack continued on, talking in a pointedly loud voice. “Watching Fudd was way better than sitting through the whole damned Ring Cycle.”

“You’ve seen it, Sir?” Sam asked, finally looking up from rummaging through the CDs.

”Yeah. The music was great, but definitely not worth the damned price I paid for tickets to all four.”

“How much did you pay?” Sam was curious now.

“Too much.” Jack said flatly before he peered at the jewel case in her hand. “Whatcha got there?”

Daniel tuned out the sound of Jack and Sam rummaging through the CDs once more. Teal’c had a pensive expression on his face.

“As such a great variety exists,” Teal’c began. “Perhaps I should partake of a live viewing with either you and or O’Neill present.”

“What about me?” Sam demanded.

“Carter, at least two hours of singing in a language you don’t understand?” Jack asked.

“If you can do it, Sir, I can too.”

“Carter, trust me; this just might put you right to sleep.”

“Like how my explanation of Schrödinger’s cat puts you to sleep?”

“See, you got the idea!”

“I’ll go with you.” Daniel said firmly. “Who knows what might happen if you go with Jack.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” Jack exclaimed in mock offence.

Daniel didn’t reply for a moment. “… You _do_ know that those stupid horned helmets they have them wear are a complete invention of modern ideals.”

“Come again?”

“If Fudd was a real Norse warrior, he wouldn’t be caught dead in that dumb hat Irving drew on him.”

“… I did not know that.” Jack finally said.

“I rest my case.”

______________________________________

To say the week had been interesting was putting it rather mildly. SG-1 had been given a bit more additional down time, in lieu of taking on a major assignment in two weeks time. Something that involved the Tok’ra and infiltrating one of Ba’al’s strongholds seemed to merit a bit of extra down time in Hammond’s eyes. And no one else seemed willing to contest that decision, lest they be the team to work with the Tok’ra and have to go prancing away through the event horizon.

But with all the extra time bestowed, Teal’c found plenty for them to do. They’d all gone to concerts, plays, operas, live pub shows, the whole works. In short between Sam, Daniel, and Jack, Teal’c had been exposed to a wide as possible range of musical styles from teenybopper pop to blues n’ jazz night at a jazz club. Well, as wide as Colorado Springs could offer.

And now Jack had felt the need to drag them all, in his shiny new four passenger cab pickup, to some small place so they could complete the, “wonderful weeklong learning experience.” Daniel and Sam had looked at one another, with somewhat worried expressions on their faces. Teal’c looked mildly interested; after all, this supposedly was another facet he should know about.

The neon sign cast its light on the snow crunching beneath their feet. Doing all this running about in the middle of winter was another part of this that truly sucked; waiting in line in the freezing cold was never fun. Daniel watched the muted glowing colours for a moment. He wasn’t all too sure what coming to a bar would possibly have to do with furthering Teal’c musical knowledge, on an appreciative level at least.

“Sir?” Sam asked as they hurried inside when the wind picked up a bit. “Are you sure you’ve brought us to the right place?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it Carter. It won’t be that bad.” Jack shook the snow from his hair and grinned at the hostess who was watching them. “Four.”

They were quickly led to a table and seated with menus placed in their hands. Teal’c adjusted his black Stetson and looked around.

“I fail to see how this will further my studies.” He finally said.

Sam made an assenting noise from behind her menu. Jack simply shrugged and turned to look at his menu. Teal’c frowned slightly with a raised eyebrow and did the same when it became obvious that Jack wasn’t about to offer any more information. Daniel regarded him suspiciously for a moment; he had to have something up his sleeve. The way things were going so far this week, it was impossible for Jack to not have something planned.

But the evening wore on and they ate and chatted. Sam was looking more relaxed. By the time, they finished with dessert; she was reclining comfortably in her seat with a glass of burgundy, and didn’t exactly look like she was expecting a trap to spring on her at any moment. Daniel was feeling the same way as well, with a glass of the same. Teal’c was drinking fruit juice and Jack had his usual Coors.

“All right, Sir,” Sam said as she brushed a few locks of hair from her eyes. “I thought you were going to spring something on us. But this was fun. We should do it more often.”

“Who said I was going to spring anything on you?”

Sam, Teal’c and Daniel took in Jack’s innocent inspection of his watch. Daniel looked down at his as well. It was only nine o’clock; the night hadn’t even started yet. He looked back up and a peculiar flash of metal made him peer around Jack.

There was a small stage set up with a television screen and a microphone stand. And in front of that stand was a man, struggling with the microphone. Daniel glared back at Jack to find him smirking.

“You little shi –” Daniel began.

“Everyone know what time it is?!” the man boomed into the microphone.

The resounding cries of, “Karaoke!” filled the bar. Teal’c looked genuinely interested now while Sam’s gaze cast about for the quickest exit that would garner the least amount of attention.

“O’Neill, this is indeed a pleasant surprise.” Teal’c approved in a voice loud enough to be heard.

“Thought you’d like it.” Jack tsked at Sam’s expression. “Come on Carter, it won’t be that bad.”

“No offence sir, but you sound like a doused cat that’s pissing mad and yowling to be let in at night.” She looked about once more.

Daniel snickered at that. “Eloquently put Sam.”

“Great, one thanks me and I’ve got two willing pariahs.” Jack grumbled into his beer.

“I would be most pleased to try this myself.” Teal’c looked around at them.

“Hey apparently, I sound like a wet cat,” Jack replied. “Spacemonkey here can sing thou –”

“No way in hell.” Daniel replied with flat vehemence.

“I’ve heard you sing Daniel; you can,” Sam pointed out. “Unlike an utterly tone-deaf colonel we all know. Me, I couldn’t hold a steady note if my life depended on it. And Teal’c… uh, well, we don’t know.”

Daniel didn’t reply for a moment, briefly considering it. And then he recalled one too many days when he was finishing up grad school; or nights rather. Nights where he was close to puke drunk, deliriously happy and talked into a wide number of stupid things. That included singing and dancing like a drunken idiot to a room full of strangers with a microphone practically glued to his lips.

“No way in hell.” Daniel repeated in the same tone.

“Come on Daniel; this is for Teal’c’s sake, not the colonel’s, and certainly not mine.” Sam said coaxingly. “What better way to learn about singing than to put all his new knowledge to some sort of test?”

“Forget it.”

“Your obstinacy disappoints me,” Teal’c began.

“Teal’c,” Daniel began. “Do you know how many students have tried a line like that on me to not hand in papers? I’ve heard, and endured, it all. I’m not budging. No.”

Sam pouted and immediately set to work, determined that all it would take was a lot of convincing and wine to get Daniel up there on the miniature stage. Jack and Teal’c remained silent, drinking their drinks, and ordering more as needed, while watching the conversation ping back and forth between Daniel and Sam with increasing speed.

The songs passed by and finally Jack had enough of Sam’s attempt to wheedle with Daniel.

“Carter, Teal’c,” Jack declared as he rose to his feet. “You’re with me.”

Daniel watched in confusion as Jack urged Sam out and went striding up to the stage, with a determined, hell bent look in his eyes. There was a small lump of ice, or least it felt like that, in the pit of Daniel’s stomach. A few beers made the colonel willing to unleash his singing on a bar full of unsuspecting patrons? If they had used that weapon against the Goa’uld, the war would have been over long ago.

He coughed to mask the bark of laughter that accompanied that thought. Jack was now arguing with the machine operator, while Sam looked a bit confused. Teal’c, as always, looked unsurprised, like he expected the whole thing. Already a few other patrons were looking his way and at the stage, wondering what was going on.

That lump of ice in the pit of his stomach grew as Jack seemed to reach some sort of agreement with the operator. Then Jack whispered something to Sam and Teal’c. Sam’s face split with a wide grin and Teal’c nodded his head with the slightest of smiles on his face.

They were now conspiring? It was definitely not a good sign when the operator produced two more microphones and stuck them into Sam and Teal’c’s hands. This idea was only reinforced when a small spotlight was shone on the stage, framing Jack, Sam and Teal’c perfectly. There were already curious murmurs, with almost everyone in the bar looking at the stage eagerly.

For one of the few times in his life, Daniel was a bit afraid of what was coming next.

When the notes of the song started and Sam and Teal’c started swaying a bit to the beat, he could feel his face pale. Jack was looking all too assured and smug up there under this spotlight. Daniel didn’t know whether to attribute that to the fact that he had a few beers in him or that he was the centre of attention in a good way and didn’t have shots whizzing past his head.

“When I wake up, yeah, I know I’m gonna I’m gonna be the man that wakes up next to you…”

Daniel groaned and buried his head in his hands as Jack started following the words on the screen. This was not happening. This. Was. Not. Happening. It wasn’t so much that Jack singing pretty much confirmed Sam’s original verdict as to his singing ability, or that Sam and Teal’c were now providing obviously needed backup. Oh no, it was that Jack, ever so unsubtly, decided that staring at him was the best thing to do while singing.

He raised his head slightly, amidst the other patrons laughing and cheering, to find Jack still looking at him. Daniel decided it was safer to attribute that gleam in his eye to the alcohol, the lights or possibly both.

He gave a dismissive snort and turned his attention to his glass of burgundy. But every so often, he would look from the corner of his eye. Jack’s gaze was still on him and it made an irritated flush come, unbidden, to his cheeks.

The entire song couldn’t have been more than four minutes, but it felt like one of the longest time in Daniel’s life. By the time Jack, Sam and Teal’c finished it was to the sound of great accolade. A few whistles were thrown their way as they made their way back to the table.

“If I can do it, you sure can.” Jack sounded like a cat that found the mother lode of cream as he sat back down.

Sam and Teal’c were talking animatedly about vocal pitch, scale and harmonising, while Jack looked on like an indulgent parent.

“Yeah, well you can just kiss my ass.” Daniel mumbled darkly as he finished off his glass of wine and ordered a large glass of water.

“What was that?” Jack asked innocently, though he heard every word.

“I said you really do sound like a pissing mad and yowling cat that wants to be let in.” Daniel replied crisply; he wasn’t above lying through his teeth tonight.

“Didn’t let that stop me.” Jack couldn’t quite resist driving home his point.

“Obviously.” Daniel replied as his water came and he took a large gulp of it.

Jack didn’t reply for a moment as he leaned in closer, whispering in Daniel’s ear, “… Do you know how adorable you looked, sitting there and fuming?”

It was a good thing that Jack drew back quickly because Daniel turned his head so fast that they almost knocked skulls together. Jack was taking a drink of his beer, looking like he hadn’t said anything flirtatious in the slightest.

“All right then kids,” Jack proclaimed as he finished his beer and placed the empty bottle on the table. “Ready to head home?”

“We’ll be partaking of karaoke here on another night?” Teal’c asked, glancing at the stage once more.

“Yeah, sure, if you like,” Jack said as he shrugged on his jacket. “If you’d let me out Dannyboy, I’ll go take care of the bill.”

Daniel slid out and let Jack amble his way over to the cash register. When he sat back down to get his jacket on, he noticed that Sam was smiling broadly at him.

“What?” he couldn’t quite keep the irritation from his voice.

“And I do quote, ‘Dannyboy’?” Sam looked like she nabbed the Nobel Prize for physics.

“O’Neill has taken to referring to you as such when he is most comfortable and relaxed.” Teal’c noted with a grave nod of his head.

Sam nodded her head as well. “I know. Daniel here’s the only one that hasn’t noticed it.”

“Most grievous.” Teal’c sounded almost… mournful?

Daniel elected on finishing off his water. He stood and jammed his hands in his pockets, waiting impatiently for Sam and Teal’c to get ready to leave. By the time they all tromped out into the snowy parking lot, Daniel was feeling some of the irritation inside dissipating.

“Okay, so how is this going to work?” Jack asked, looking at his truck keys.

“You and Daniel Jackson shall take a cab and I shall drive SamanthaCarter home in your truck. Then I shall drive it to your home and take a cab back to base.”

“All right, man with a plan,” Jack handed his truck keys over. “Don’t park her too far up the driveway, all right.”

“We have been over this before O’Neill.” Teal’c stated as he ushered Sam to the truck’s passenger side.

“I’ll go get us a cab. There’s one across the street.” Daniel said before he hurried over, his arm raised and waving.

It didn’t take them long to pile into the back and get started on their way. When the cab dropped them off at Jack’s house, Daniel was propping up one sleepy USAF colonel. He awkwardly shoved a few bills into the driver’s hand, telling him to keep the change and managed to manhandle Jack out and up to the door, amid many sleepy protestations.

“Daniel…” Jack murmured once they were inside and the door closed, nuzzling against his neck.

Daniel took a deep steady breath; hopefully, this wouldn’t be a long night.

______________________________________

“Teal’c! How could you!”

The howl of despair made Daniel jerk awake abruptly. He blinked blearily, feeling around for his glasses. When he found them, he slid them on to find that he was half dressed and in Jack’s bed. He frowned at the situation before last night’s memories came flooding back into his mind. Oh yes, that was why he was there and in that state of dress

“This is why you should have brought it right back!” Jack sounded peeved. “The kids here know not to go anywhere near my truck!”

There came a protracted silence that made Daniel wonder if Jack was on the phone. Sure enough, when he rounded the corner, Jack was standing there in the living room in pyjamas, looking disgruntled and holding the phone.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a good thing you told me rather than letting me see it.” Jack conceded a moment later. “But really, why didn’t you bring it back like you said you would?”

There came a quick explanation that made Jack grin.

“Put Carter on the phone.”

“Jack?” Daniel asked.

Jack looked back at him. “Morning. Carter!” he exclaimed as Sam picked up on the other end. “You dog!”

Daniel decided that whatever the topic of conversation was, he would definitely need a cup of coffee before he could fully understand it. He made his way into the kitchen to find that the coffee machine was already going. He watched as the coffee brewed, Jack’s amused voice filtering back to the kitchen. He had just fixed two cups when Jack walked into the kitchen, scratching at his belly. Daniel wordlessly handed him a cup of coffee.

“Sleep well?” Jack asked as he raised the cup to his lips.

Daniel waited until he was drinking. “Yeah; with Mr. Romance passed out on top of me, how couldn’t I?”

Jack choked and sputtered on the coffee, staring at Daniel. “What?” he finally asked in a strained voice.

Daniel was sure the strain must have been from the hot coffee and attempting to get his breath back. “Do you think I normally go to sleep dressed like this?” he gestured to his current attire.

“Uhm… yes?” Jack offered weakly, though he couldn’t keep the hopeful note from his voice.

“No,” Daniel shook his head gravely. “My current attire is due to a certain USAF colonel thinking it would be an excellent idea to drag me to his bed and have his wicked way with me. Not that he ever got around to it before drifting off.”

“Oh Jesus,” Jack groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Of all the days to be stuck here with you.”

“Stuck?” Daniel echoed.

“Yeah, short but nasty snowstorm in the middle of the night; we’re snowed in. That’s what Teal’c was calling about.”

“I thought it involved your truck.”

“It did. No school; snow day. Kids by Carter’s place were having a snowball fight and –”

“The truck took some collateral damage?”

“Kids these days have no aim.” Jack looked into the depths of his coffee cup for a moment. This was well and truly embarrassing. “I didn’t… you know?”

“No, I don’t know.” Daniel replied, fighting to keep the smirk from his face; let Jack squirm a bit. “What should I know?”

Jack watched as Daniel cocked his head slightly, a quizzical expression on his face. “You know… anything?”

“Anything being…?” Daniel trailed off and was rewarded with a frustrated sigh from Jack.

Jack wished Daniel could have made this a bit easier. “You know what I’m talking about Daniel.”

“Do I?”

“You know… it.”

“‘It’?”

“Yeah. ‘It’. Or thing.”

“‘Thing’?”

“‘Thing’. Something.”

“ ‘Something’?”

“‘It’. ‘Thing’. ‘Something’,” Jack threw up his hands. “I don’t know.”

“Then how do you expect me to know?”

“Don’t start. I meant defining…” he trailed off looking for a better word and not finding one. “It.” He finished resolutely. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m not too sure what you mean,” Daniel said innocently. “All I know is I’m helping you into the house and next thing I know, I’ve got you all over me.”

“All over you?” Jack repeated slowly after a moment, mind trying desperately to recall what that was like.

“All over me,” Daniel drawled, watching as Jack’s eyes glazed over a bit. “Too bad you fell asleep though. It would have been fun.”

“Jesus Daniel,” Jack croaked. “You sound remarkably well-adjusted to this…”

“Shift? Well, I had plenty of time to work through it last night,” Daniel gave a shrug. “Along with Sam and Teal’c pointing out the obvious last night when you went and paid the bill…”

Jack swore under his breath; was it possible for Sam and Teal’c to not notice something, if only for his sanity?

“Jack?” Daniel shifted slightly, placing his coffee cup down and crossed his arms.

“Yeah?”

“How long have you wanted me?”

Jack’s face coloured at that. “Could you be any more blunt? Actually no, scratch that; you could be.”

“Well?” Daniel prodded.

“Awhile now.” Jack took a somewhat deep breath. “And it’s way past want now.”

“Past?”

“It’s more like this-will-completely-eat-me-alive-if-I-go-one-more-day-without-kissing-him something.”

“So that’s why you decided to grope me in the hallway?”

“Jesus, how out of it was I last night?”

“I think you thought you were dreaming.”

“That would explain an _awful_ lot.”

“Wouldn’t it?”

Jack rubbed his face briskly. “This really doesn’t bother you? I mean, I’ve accepted that I do want you. But this is sorta coming’ out of the blue for you.”

“Why should it? I’m human. And honestly, I know you, you know me. We’re both in this together. I can’t really think of anyone better. You are a very attractive man, Jack,” Daniel got a slightly sly smirk on his face. “Besides, it’s not like you’d be the first guy I was ever with.”

“What?!” Jack yelped.

“Jack, you’re looking at the proverbial university wild child. The student every brown-noser loved to hate. I stayed out late, got puke drunk, stoned, had loads of great sex and still managed to crank out papers that had professors fawning over me.”

“You were just Mr. Popularity, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, when said brown-nosers tried to get me to write their papers for them.” Daniel watched Jack for a moment. “This isn’t new territory for me. Just one I haven’t visited in awhile.”

“I see,” Jack felt immensely relieved. “Then it’s a good thing one of us knows what they’re doing.”

Daniel stared at Jack in disbelief. “You’re kidding right?”

Jack felt the flush come to his face again. “Nope. I had no clue what the hell I was doing.”

“You’ve got to be kidding! I could have sworn you did!” Daniel glowered at him. “You’re not just yanking my chain, are you?”

Jack raised a hand. “Scout’s honour.”

“… But what about that thing you did?” Daniel chewed at his lip, trying to figure it out.

“I did something?” Jack asked, looking very curious.

“Oh, you did something all right.” Daniel couldn’t resist the almost lascivious grin that came to his face.

“Are you going to tell me?” Jack asked, a tendril of desire coiling in his belly.

Daniel took Jack’s hand and started to lead him from the kitchen. “Why don’t I show you?”

______________________________________


End file.
